Dyskusja użytkownika:Trzcina08/HS080
Oceń mój odcinek!!! Na ile oceniasz ten odcinek? Ekstra! Spoko Niezły Taki sobie EEE... Masakra Pierwsze spekulacje Cole vs Rav, Będzie ciekawie. --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 21:07, sie 4, 2012 (UTC) Nie chcę nikogo faworyzować, ani nic, ale... DAJESZ COLE! DAJESZ!! xD PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 19:23, sie 15, 2012 (UTC) Komentarze Pierwsza cześć w miarę dobra, założę się, że Articuno jest pokemonem tajemniczego trenera.--link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)]] 19:23, sie 15, 2012 (UTC) Tylko 32 trenerów w lidze? :) Pawel10s 19:46, sie 15, 2012 (UTC) Taaak, bo bym potrzebował jeszcze w ogóle jeden odcinek na ligę, a nie mam go skąd wykrzesać :P Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 05:31, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Można było zdanie, że każdy przeszedł eliminacje, w których było 256 trenerów :) Pawel10s 07:53, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Ojj bez przesady :P To by Cole nie przeszedł :D :D :D Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:31, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Grafika, która może was zaciekawić :D :D :D Plik:Party_Dylana.png Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:01, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Nie no ostateczne party Dylana w Jotho wymiata. 4 ewolucje nas czekają( no i oczywiście Weavile<3 Pewnie będzie chciał nim zaszpanować przed Cole'em a ty Cole ma Mismagiusa:P) A kiedy kolejne części odcinka???--link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|(GG)]] 20:40, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Dzisiaj :D Hehe, no wiem, że wymiata, Dylan jest na serio silny :P Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 09:06, sie 17, 2012 (UTC) Może zrobisz party tajemniczego trenera: Articuno(Hitmolnee lub Hitmonchan cz jak to się tam pisze), bóg wie co jeszcze. Nie no żart.--link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|(GG)]] 14:37, sie 17, 2012 (UTC) Słabszego przeciwnika nie było? xD Jak znajdę jeszcze dwie evolucje to uzupełnię info :3 [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 15:55, sie 17, 2012 (UTC) Nie mam jego atworka :D :D :D A zrobiłbym :D Nie było :D :D :D Espeszyli for ju :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:57, sie 17, 2012 (UTC) espeszyli? Specjalnie? xD PS. Za dylana odpuściłam, ale nadal jestem wściekła za "Mayi" =,= ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 16:06, sie 17, 2012 (UTC) No cześć druga super:D Fajnie, że wygrałem i czekam z niecierpliwością na cześć 3:)--link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)]] 20:59, sie 17, 2012 (UTC) Super odcieczek:3 Czyli Alex ,będzie walczył z tym od legendy:3[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław']]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png No jeszcze nie zostało potwierdzone, że Hitmonlee jest Lenroca :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 09:15, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) Volcie, uzupełnij info :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 09:17, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) Zaraz uzupełnię :)[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Spoko odcineczek:D Czyli finał będzie taki: Lenroc vs Alex. --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 11:24, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) Odcinek ten jest pełen rekordów: Rekordowa długość, rekordowa ilość pokemonów debiutujacych, rekordowa ilość pokemonów występujących, rekordowa ilość postaci występujących, Rekordowa ilość pokemonów powtarzających się np Eevee, albo Flareon :P Ojjj :D A i rekordowa ilość waznych wydarzeń i rekordowa długośc uzupełniania wszystkich informacji ;/ Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:19, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) Pojawiło się też sporo starterów i ich Ewo * Bulbasaur - Alexandry * Iysaur - ? * Venusaur - Mai * Squirtle - dziwaczki * Wartortle - Dziwaczki i Olivera * Blastoise - dziwaczki * Charmander - Paula * Charmeleon - ? * Charizard - Mai * Chikorita - Cola * Bayleef - Lyry * Meganium - kogośtam * Totodile - ? * Croconaw - ? * Feraligatr - ? * Cyndaquil - kogośtam * Quilava - ? * Typholsion - Joshuy no i dodatkowo Piplup :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:23, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) MAI, PISAĆ "MAI!" !!![[User:Mika444|'Mikulka' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 17:29, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) Mayi, pisać Mayi... Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:17, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) Mogę was udusić? Proszę... Już mam dosyć słuchania waszych kłótni! 'Panna Falka' ''[[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 18:21, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) To niech miczka wreszcie porzuci swoją zdziczałą obsesje na temat poprawnego odmieniania imion angielskich! Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:25, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) .............................. TO WRESZCIE ODPUŚĆ, A JAKBYM JA PISAŁA NP. Snivy Colea? Racja, to by było niepoprawne, dlatego tak się nie pisze, jednak Mayi jest poprawne Miczko :P Końcówka fleksyjna została odcięta i zastąpiona tą adekwatną do odmiany przez dany przypadek Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:08, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) Poprawnie jest po angielsku "Maya's", ale skoro to po polsku jest bez sensu to MA BYĆ Mai!!!!!!! ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 20:15, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) Coś zauważyłem: Lenroc to Cornel czytane od tyłu. Zamierzone czy czysty przypadek? :P Nie, bo już uciełaś "a" a ucina się tylko ostatnią literkę w tak krótkich wyrazach! To nie jest Maja, żeby było Mai! Tylko Maya, a więc Mayi, sama chciałaś to imię, wiec nie marudź. Co do ostatniego postu to nie odpowiadam na żadne pytania :P :P :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:21, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) JA CHCIAŁAM "MAJA" Aha, to nie będę nic mówił xD Plik:525mini.gif' DrLatios(dyskusja)Plik:526mini.gif 20:25, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) Cichaj mika :P Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:26, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) NIE BĘDĘ CICHAĆ! MA BYĆ "MAI"[[User:Mika444|'''Mikulka ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 20:27, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) Nie "drzeć" mi się tu.!!!!--link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)]] 20:29, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) Przepraszam za to jak się teraz wyrażę ale już K***a M** już z wami nie można wytrzymać!! I rzeczywiście, Lenroc to brzmi jak Cornel od tyłu. Przypadek? '''Panna Falka [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 21:07, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) Cichaj Mika :P Jak pozmieniasz we wszystkich odcinkach w których się pojawiłaś na Mai to będzie Mai :P Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:08, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok, pozamieniam Lati wkroczył i 30 minut cisza była^^--link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)''']] 21:11, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) Uff.. Win :D